


Lithe

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Smut, ardyn giving him what he wants, nice slut tho, noctis being a fucking slut, seriously is a lot of sex, what no drama? who wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink-meme prompt:Noctis getting addicted to Ardyn's dick to the point where he's always thinking about it, even in situations where he knows he shouldn't. He completely loses himself and ends up not caring about what happens to the world around him, telling Ardyn that he can destroy the world as long as he fucks Noct while he's doing it.+ Noct begging++ Coming without being touched+++ At some point, Noct encounters Ardyn and doesn't say anything, but just goes straight to pulling off his pants to suck his dick++++ Noct really and truly enjoying itIt wasn't as if Noctis could just walk away from this, it wasn't an option anymore. The way his body would quiver and his legs would rub together as he tried to hide his need, was all he needed to know to realize he was lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is pretty much smut! And that's it, just good old smut. I needed a break from writing so much drama and then this prompt popped up and yeah. Prompt is in an AU and I didn't follow the whole thing but most of it I think I did ok. 
> 
> Is it wrong to channel your inner slut into your writing? NAH! Fuck it! 
> 
> As always sorry for any fuck ups, I suck I know, but eeeeeeyyyyy....okay yeah I got nothing. 
> 
> c: as always you can find me here: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/

“I must say, you are getting awfully spoiled.” Ardyn smiled amusingly and one of his hands gently reached down to brush away the raven hair on Noctis' forehead. He had to fight a laugh when he earned a glare in return, although it was nothing but a half pout in the shape of anger.

 

Noctis fought back the tears that were building in his eyes as he kept glaring at Ardyn. He was just trying to be difficult since he hated when his hair was messed with, something the chancellor seemed to love to do just to make a point of how very much Noctis couldn't complain at the moment. The prince instead closed his eyes, trying to ignore Ardyn and the hand that kept brushing his bangs off of his forehead and eyes.

 

It wasn't like Noctis couldn't just slap the hand away, he could, but there was no reason to do something like that. Not when he was on his knees in between Ardyn's legs with his mouth full of his cock. Noctis still tried mumble some kind of complain but then turned his head to the side, causing Ardyn's member to push against the side of his cheek, poking and pushing on the skin there as Noctis kept his mouth wide open so his teeth wouldn't hurt the chancellor, not much at least. He was at least good enough now to know when to bite and when not to bite. But the prince still let out a soft whine when Ardyn moved his hands to the back of his neck, slowly urging him to swallow the whole length.

 

Noctis was already struggling as it was, Ardyn after all was pretty big himself and it had taken him a couple of weeks to finally be able to fully take him in his mouth, and ever since then the chancellor wouldn't stop urging him to do so. The prince squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed his throat, slowly moving his mouth lower, as he felt how the head pushed down his throat and the rest of Ardyn's cock filled up his mouth. It wasn't until his nose was buried against the coarse pubic hair that he stopped.

 

Noctis squirmed and slowly allowed his body to sit in between his legs so his ass was pressing against the floor, his hips wiggling a little bit as he tried his best to stay still. The prince's toes were curling up and his hands were now lightly scratching on Ardyn's thighs. The pressure in his mouth was difficult to keep, and his jaw was killing him, but it wasn't like it was all that bad. He wasn't sure why but having Ardyn's member stuffing his mouth and half choking him was beyond exciting. It made him shiver and soon enough goose bumps were crawling all over the skin on his arms.

 

The prince let out a soft noise and tried to open his eyes, the tears he was holding back still not falling. Slowly, and little by little he started to move his head. He made sure not to do it too quickly so he wouldn't gag, but he also wanted to feel the rush of Ardyn's length brushing against the back of his throat. With a soft noise he pulled back enough so only the head was against his hips and then flicked his tongue against the slit, keeping his lips firmly pressing against the skin there.

 

“You have improved! Good job Noctis...” The chancellor smiled and pushed his bangs off of his eyes again. “If I had known this would be the welcome I'll receive while trying to come up with a peace treaty in between our countries, I would have done this sooner.” It was the main reason why Ardyn was here after all, a peace treaty in between the two nations. It was taking weeks for the two to even come close to a solution but little by little, peace looked more promising.

 

“Not like I do this with everyone that visits.” Noctis mumbled quietly, licking his lips as he turned his head away from the other, looking somewhat offended that Ardyn would imply that.

 

“And now you are pouting, truly a prince...” The chancellor held back a laugh and instead gently brushed the back of his hand against Noctis' cheek. “But you were the one that dragged me to your room after that tedious meeting, so truly this is all your fault.”

 

Noctis closed one of his eyes as Ardyn guided his member against his lips again, except he let the tip brush and push against his top lip before sliding to his cheek and then the rest of his face. Noctis shivered in return, letting out a weak noise as he closed his eyes and squirmed on his spot on the floor. He slowly leaned his head against Ardyn's cock, his tongue slowly pushing pass his lips to lick the base , until a hand pushed his head further against Ardyn's groin. Noctis rubbed his lips together, looking up at Ardyn before his shaky lips took one of his balls in his mouth, slowly sucking the sensitive skin as the rest of Ardyn's member kept slowly thrusting against his face.

 

“My, aren't you excited.”

 

Noctis felt his face heating up at the mention of the obvious tent in his pants. He was ready to shy away when Ardyn pointed this out but the chancellor kept him in place by holding onto his head.

 

“It's no fun if I'm the only one enjoying this, isn't it. How about you do something about yourself love?” Ardyn slowly rubbed Noctis' cheek with his thumb, waiting for him to do something with a small smile on his lips.

 

Noctis moved his tongue over Ardyn's sac one more time, giving it one last suck before moving his head back and pushing his mouth against his cock once more. The blush on his cheeks was darker now, and he was looking away, avoiding eye contact as he started to move his head back and forth, his hands staying on Ardyn's thighs.

 

“Ah? You only want this?” And as if to make a point the chancellor thrust his hips against Noctis' mouth, holding onto his head with both of his hands and letting his fingers dig against the black hair.

 

Noctis let out a soft noise in return, his eyes closing as a shiver went down his spine and directly to his dick. It was hard to explain how this affected him so much, but it was also harder to deny the fact that the prince loved doing this. He loved when Ardyn was filling his mouth, he loved when he would fuck him and he loved swallowing his cum. It was probably due to the fact that this was his first serious sexual relationship and the chancellor was very talented at pushing Noctis in the right direction.

 

The first time it happened, it was somewhat odd. After a long meeting Noctis was annoyed and frustrated and the chancellor wouldn't shut up and it was angering him beyond anything, he was so frustrated he didn't notice when the other leaned in to steal a kiss from him, he couldn't even react at all. Eventually things escalated fairly quickly, it was somewhat exciting to do this behind his father's back, it was exciting that his friends didn't know about it. Not only that but it for sure felt like nothing Noctis ever expected.

 

The first night was awkward, Noctis wasn't used to doing anything like this and was extremely shy, even when he was getting naked he felt stiff and tense. He was too self-conscious, like always, but Ardyn was able to get rid of his shyness pretty fast, by just making him feel good. He didn't have to worry about anything when he was with Ardyn. He didn't have to worry about his image, of what was expected of him, it was just him and Ardyn, and nothing else.

 

Noctis never sucked cock before this, in fact he never had one shoved on his face so bluntly, but Ardyn was far from shy and he didn't know how to hold back. Even when Noctis was complaining that his throat was hurting, Ardyn kept going and that actually felt good, it felt good to be dominated like that, to have someone not stop just because he was whining. He choked and almost threw up the first time, he teared up at the odd flavor and had cum covering his lips and mouth. But he found himself doing it again, at least twice during the day now. After school he would sneak into Ardyn's room, or if the chancellor was somewhere else Noctis would just happen to be around when he was done with his business. He almost gave the feeling of a lost puppy and Ardyn did often poked fun of him because of it.

 

Yes, Noctis loved blowing the chancellor, and he didn't care where. Even if they were in a car alone the prince would find himself slowly moving to the floor until he was in front of Ardyn with his face against his crotch and looking at him with expectations. It was hard to control himself, after all he was a healthy boy that was at his peak, one that hardly had much contact with people before this and even less an actual sexual relationship. Everything was so new to him, everything was too good for him.

 

It was soon enough that blowjobs quit being the only thing Noctis craved. The first time Ardyn fucked him Noctis couldn't believe he hadn't done this until now. It was impossible to describe how much his body wanted and needed this now, how he loved when the chancellor would push his thick cock inside of him, how he would tease him and push slowly before flat out fucking him non-stop. Sometimes he would wait until Noctis was a sobbing mess and he was begging, his hole twitching and his legs spread open for him as the prince tried to satisfy himself with his fingers. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough.

 

It was even more intense when Ardyn would fuck him from behind, when he would push his head against the pillows and keep his hips high in the air, his hands then holding onto his hips and pulling his body against his. He felt so much bigger then, and Noctis' legs would start to shake as he became a moaning mess and felt his body melting against the bed. He would hug one of his pillows and bite into it to keep himself from screaming. He would try his hardest to be quiet and be good, but by the time Noctis was thrusting his hips back against Ardyn's he couldn't stop himself at all.

 

Just remembering all of this had the teen squirming and his cock leaking. The idea that the cock that was in his mouth was going to be filling him soon was truly all he needed to move his head faster, to suck on Ardyn's cock from the base to the head, to bury his nose against that coarse hair again until all he could smell was the chancellor. He needed this now and Noctis found himself whining when the chancellor pushed on his forehead to get him off.

 

“If you keep going like that I'm going to cum and you won't get what you want.”

 

Noctis shook his head, and swallowed the chancellor's member again, looking up at him with half lidded eyes as he sucked the head of his cock and pushed the tip of his tongue against the slit. He slowly moved the rest of his tongue against the base of his head, stroking the skin there before lowering his head again, this time the prince was thrusting his head faster, sucking as he did so to show the other what he wanted.

 

He wanted Ardyn to cum in his mouth, he wanted to taste him and then to be fucked by him. He wanted all of it and he knew he was being greedy but no one was going to come into his room and it was too late for his dad to bother him either. All of his friends were home by now and the two of them were alone. He could be greedy if he wanted to, he could be a brat and want both things. He specially loved it because as Ardyn would fuck him he could still smell and taste his cum in his mouth, and it only made things so much better.

 

Noctis didn't even noticed he was thrusting his hips by now, aching for the rough friction in his pants. He was squirming non-stop, slowly thrusting his hips until his hands were in between his legs to keep him steady as he rubbed himself against the floor, his face buried against Ardyn's crotch as he did so. Just a bit more, he just needed a little push and he could cum like this. As if Ardyn was reading his mind the chancellor gripped his hair and groaned as he came in Noctis' mouth.

 

Noctis pulled back just enough so he wouldn't choke with Ardyn's cum. He pulled back just for the head to be against his lips and let Ardyn fill his mouth with his cum, his lips moist from the thick liquid and some of it was even dripping down his chin, as the rest lightly bubble up against his lips. It wasn't until the chancellor was done that Noctis pulled his head back, pressing his lips together. He couldn't stop thrusting his hips now, his legs feeling so soft and weak.

 

“Don't swallow yet love, let me see.”

 

And Noctis did just that, he opened his mouth for Ardyn to see his cum filled hole. The chancellor was holding his chin with his fingers, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip before he slowly pushed it against his tongue and Noctis felt himself moaning, his half lidded eyes almost rolling against the back of his head as he came in his pants. He was panting quietly, his face red with a dark blush while his eyes couldn't look away from Ardyn.

 

“You are making me feel like I'm taking advantage of your willingness Noctis, I almost feel bad...” Ardyn lightly chuckle and leaned in to kiss Noctis' cheek. “Don't swallow it yet, got it?”

 

Noctis nodded his head and closed his mouth. Ardyn was pulling him onto the bed now, tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the side without a care in the world. The same hands were pulling his pants down, showing the mess that Noctis made with his underwear and pants. The prince looked away embarrassed, pressing his lips tighter together and hiding his face on top of Ardyn's. The chancellor only laughed in return but now that the prince was so close he took his chance to lean in and take one of his nipples in his mouth. Noctis went stiff right away, a loud noise trying to crawl out of his mouth but he kept it shut. He let out soft muffle noises, his back arching against Ardyn's mouth.

 

The chancellor was biting on the sensitive nub, letting his tongue push against the soft skin before he used his lips to suck once more. The prince was squirming against his arms, his legs shaking as he fought the urge to sit on Ardyn's lap. Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheeks and lightly started to pull on Ardyn's hair, urging him to do more than just this. The only reply he got was to be pushed against the bed, face first before his hips were lifted and his legs spread open.

 

“No patience as always. Greedy, little prince.” Ardyn sighed with fake concern, just trying to get in Noctis' nerves as the prince looked at him with pleading yet, stubborn eyes.

 

“Go on dear, do it yourself then. Stretch this hole for my cock, you have what you need in your mouth.” Ardyn smiled at him, his hand gently massaging Noctis' thighs.

 

The prince wanted to whine and ask Ardyn to do it himself, he wanted to be a brat but before he knew it his hand was moving and his fingers were pushing inside his mouth, twisting around and getting as much cum and saliva as he could. He was for sure drooling now, and his eyes were fighting to stay open, but he was desperate and without any hesitation he pushed two fingers inside his opening. Noctis couldn't help himself then, he moaned loudly, spilling the rest of the cum on his lips, cheek and the bed. He was arching his back, burying his face against the sheets as his face rubbed against the mess he just made. It smelled good, it was good, and he pressed his face against the wet spot, his eyes cloudy with want as he shoved a third finger inside his opening.

 

Noctis needed the chancellor now, he needed him so much. He couldn't cum with just his fingers, he couldn't reach that spot either, he could only stretch the tight ring of muscles, shuddering as the tight opening slowly began to spread and twitch in need. He honestly couldn't think of a time in which his asshole wasn't the perfect option for fucking, at least not anymore, not since Ardyn was the one to break him in. To mount him until Noctis was a wet mess and his hole was craving him more and more, even if it was something quick, even if it was in the bathroom before breakfast, he couldn't think of a reason why not to bend over and let the chancellor push his cock inside of him.

 

“You think you are ready love?” Ardyn's hands were on his asscheeks, slowly spreading them open as his thumb pushed inside to join Noctis' long fingers. The prince nodded his head right away. He was arching his back and pulling his fingers back, ignoring how his cock was leaking pre-cum again and how hard he was.

 

“Not yet, how about you spread open for me?” Ardyn pulled his hands back, looking at Noctis with a small smile that the prince could hardly see through his blurry vision.

 

The prince couldn't hesitate, there was nothing to even think over. He spread his legs open even wider, his hands reaching back to pull on the plump skin of his ass, pulling it back to show the pink, twitchy hole that was still covered with cum. Noctis moaned quietly, his hips twitching as his toes curled up against the blankets and his back arched on a perfect angle, giving Ardyn the view he wanted.

 

“Now, what do you want love? Why don't you tell me?” Ardyn was hoovering over him, one of his hands on his back, slowly massaging the skin. He was looking at Noctis' face, adoring the dark blush on his face and the lost look in his eyes. He was such a good, willing boy, he for sure deserved more than a praise.

 

“P-please...” And Noctis quietly whimpered, holding back another moan. “Please, just, please fuck me. Please. I-I need it, please. I can't wait anymore, I need your cock inside. I want to feel good, please!”

 

“Are you going to be a good cock-slut for me, dear? Are you?”

 

“Yes, please! I'll be a good cock-slut just please.” Noctis' voice was desperate, his voice was cracking and he sounded so breathless.

 

“You are so hard to deny, love.”

 

Something cold and wet was being poured on top of his opening and then Noctis' eyes widened right away as Ardyn's cock slowly pushed inside of him. The prince moaned loudly against his pillow, his eyes rolling back while his lips tremble in pleasure, weak little moans coming out. Ardyn's hands were on his hips and Noctis quickly held onto the blankets just as the chancellor pulled his body back to meet his cock, thrusting his whole length inside the willing prince. Noctis couldn't help himself, he let out a small scream and quickly bit on his pillow, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric.

 

“Your body is as always so willing and tight, I have a feeling it really loves me.” Ardyn leaned down to quickly place a kiss on Noctis' back, and then moved his body so he was hovering on top of the prince, his arms resting next to Nocti's shoulder. He was soon enough bending over on top of the prince, mounting the other and giving him no way out of this, not like Noctis was thinking of going anywhere anyways.

 

The prince was restless, he was thrusting his hips back against Ardyn's cock already. He wanted him to move, now, he needed him to move, and when Ardyn did just that Noctis found himself smiling, moaning in pleasure as he moved his hips along with Ardyn's, meeting every single one of his thrusts. It was everything he ever wanted, this was all he truly needed. The way his insides were spreading open, his nerves on fire as each thrust brought in a new wave of pleasure through his body. He couldn't explain why it felt so good to be stretched like this, it was so addictive, and the pleasure was slowly spreading to his legs and the rest of his body, making his mind go numb but keeping his senses awake and so very sensitive. The way his skin felt softer, and his body was so weak. It was intoxicating, it was what he craved so much.

 

Noctis let out another loud moan as Ardyn thrust his cock against his prostate. He fought back the urge to scream and instead gasped loudly, his mouth open as his tongue was lightly sticking out in between his mouth. The prince was panting loudly and drooling, his whole body shaking. Ardyn's hand was on his face and jaw, holding him as the chancellor groaned and moaned against the back of his neck. He could smell him so well this close, and the dry cum on his lips and chin was helping. It was so different and it was filling his head with nothing but what Ardyn was doing to him, and what he was always doing to him.

 

The prince leaned his face against the hand, not caring if he was drooling against it as he pushed his hips further against Ardyn, asking for more. The chancellor comply so willingly, his thrusts becoming more violent as he fucked the other until Noctis was sure his mind was gone, until he was moaning for more non-stop. The prince's cock was being left untouched, not being any need to even touch it. But he was so close and precum was leaking out again. He just was so close, his mind was blacking out and Ardyn was thrusting against his prostate over and over, giving him the last bit he needed before he came.

 

Ardyn had to quickly cover the prince's mouth to muffle his pleasure filled scream. He had to keep his hand on Noctis' mouth even as he came himself because the prince was moaning so loud, enjoying the warm feeling of being filled. He was twitching and his hole was tightening, not wanting to let go until the chancellor was done, until his cum was filling him and the prince was stuffed.

 

Noctis groaned quietly as Ardyn pulled out, his body feeling so weak and easily collapsing on the bed, he was squirming and twitching, feeling just so good and soft. Yet, his hole was twitching and burning, missing being filled already and it was such an odd feeling, to want to be stuffed and full even as cum slowly slipped out from the opening.

 

“You look so good like this.”

 

Ardyn's mouth was on his ear, gently kissing it as he spread open Noctis' ass again so he could feel as his hole slowly pushed the cum out. The prince squirmed and shook his head right away, slowly lifting his body and pushing the chancellor back until Ardyn was sitting on the bed. Ardyn just raised a questionable eyebrow although he looked very amused as Noctis crawled on the bed and moved closer to him, his face soon leaning down as he took his cock back in his mouth. The soft member easily being taken all in by the prince, his half lidded eyes looking up at Ardyn with nothing but need.

 

“Noctis, you have to take my age into consideration. I'm not as young as you are.” Ardyn laughed, although quite frankly he still had a lot of stamina left, he just liked to remind the prince that he enjoyed getting fucked by someone a lot older than him. Noctis was just looking up at him, his lust filled eyes looking so lazy and needy, it was so hard to say no to those pretty eyes and thick eyelashes.

 

The prince got what he wanted though, Ardyn's hand was soon on his hair, running his fingers through the messy hair. Noctis hair had dry cum on it now, and his messy face was no exception. Yet the prince didn't seem to care, only focusing on Ardyn's member, his head now moving fast as he quickly swallowed Ardyn's whole member, feeling as it slowly started to harden in his mouth. He wanted to taste his cum again, but his ass was feeling so empty, he needed more of this. He wanted to feel full again, to have something inside of him again. He needed it.

 

Noctis didn't even wait for the Ardyn to be fully hard, as soon as his cock was standing, the prince was pushing the chancellor down on the bed as he crawled on top of him. He was already positioning his hips, ready to lower himself on Ardyn's member but two hands on his hips kept him from doing so, instead the chancellor was rubbing his semi-hard member against Noctis' opening, teasing him with a smile.

 

“Not until you tell me again what you want love. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours as you beg like before.”

 

Noctis couldn't help himself but to whimper in need. He could hardly think straight right now and Ardyn was being so mean. He wasn't even sure if he could form any type of words. He wanted too but his throat felt so dry and his lips heavy. The prince leaned in and kissed the chancellor, his tongue pushing against Ardyn's lips before he leaned back to look at him with so much need in his eyes, he almost looked like he was about to cry.

 

“P-please, A-ardyn. Please, I want to be a good cock-slut, fuck me until I can't feel anything.” He sounded so very lost, so full of need and frustration. The prince's voice was quiet and trembling, shaking with every word.

 

Ardyn couldn't say no, he couldn't and he let go of Noctis' hips and watched as the prince lifted his hips and slowly lowered himself against his now fully hard cock. Noctis' ass was still wet with cum and lube, making it easily for the chancellor to push in as the prince tilted his head back and moaned. And moved he did, Noctis started to rock his hips back and forth, lifting them a little before quickly lowering his body. He was enjoying himself, his pleasure filled smile lost in lust as he stared down at Ardyn with half lidded eyes hidden behind thick eyelashes. He couldn't stop moving his hips, and then Ardyn's hands were on his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and then gently spanking it, making him jump a bit in surprise before quickly riding the chancellor's cock again.

 

“I-it fehwels s-sho g-gowd.” And he couldn't couldn't keep his voice steady anymore, or his speaking even. He could do nothing but to moan and arch his back, looking back once in a while to watch as Ardyn's member pushed inside of his opening, watching as how that thick cock was able to fit inside of him.

 

“You needy, cock-bitch.” Ardyn was grabbing Nocti's face by his jaw now, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him down for another kiss as the prince kept riding his cock. He stared at those eyes lost in pleasure while Noctis' moaned against the kiss and smiled, not being able to deny what Ardyn was saying.

 

Even if Noctis wanted to deny Ardyn he truly couldn't. At this point the prince was sure he wouldn't be able to do it, not now or never. He just wanted Ardyn to keep fucking him like this forever, and his panting combined with the lost smile on his lips couldn't make him feel like anything else but exactly what Ardyn would call him.

 

Maybe if he was super good, Ardyn would also fuck him tomorrow morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> But...will Ardyn be alive after noct is done riding that dick. Idk, I think this is a good way to end him before he goes and does something evil in this AU lmao


End file.
